


Sweet Dreams

by This_Bloody_Cat



Series: 15 Drabbles (that turned out NOT to be drabbles anymore) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: Draco has always been scared of nightmares.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> Prompted by enchanted-jae [here](https://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/49883.html?thread=621275#t621275).

Draco has always been scared of nightmares.

It used to be his Father who showed up. His Father, not his Mother.

_Malfoys do not show fear. Malfoys do not get sick, foolish child. Malfoys definitely do not try to befriend Potters on their first train ride to Hogwarts._

Potter did appear, sometimes, too. Generally mocking Draco — Potter, Ron and Hermione, her heavy fist on his nose, but those weren’t the worst. They were just a bit baffling, as if even back then he knew he’d plunged into the wrong side and there’d be no way out. It was worse, frankly, when Father morphed into Bellatrix, laughing madly, pointing her wand at him as she said, “ _Crucio!_ ”

Into Severus…

_Stupid child._

… into Voldemort…

_Stupid child._

… into Greyback. Whenever Greyback showed up, Draco just ran. He ran and ran and ran until his breath ran out and his sides hurt, and the muscles in his thighs kept trembling under his skin, but he kept running. He kept running because he honestly didn't know what would happen if he stopped. He didn’t even _want_ to know.

“How did you manage to mess that up?!” Father says now, and Draco says, “Fuck you!” He says, “Fuck you. I’m not a kid anymore.” He says, “Leave me alone! Go back to Azkaban!”

Sometimes they mix with reality. Sometimes, Draco is no longer sure what part of truth is actually real, like when Father turns into Harry and…

“Hey…”

“Hmm?”

“Hey, wake up.”

“What—”  

“Shh, you’re okay,” Harry says softly. “You were having a nightmare.”

“Another one?”

“Again. Yes.” Harry smiles, sadly.

Draco has always been scared of nightmares. Only, they’re not so hard on him when he’s not alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
